Sly Cooper, the twins, and the Thievius Raccoonus
by JumperCable2
Summary: Cowritten with DJ Scales. His OCs appear in the events of the first Sly Cooper game.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1; Arrival in Paris**

**Finally got this story started. I'm co-writing this story with DJ Scales. We put his OCs from Jackie Chan Adventures into the storyline of the Sly Cooper games. Read DJ Scales' story, "Blue Knight and the Dark Queen; The Immortal Relics" to learn more about Reina and Rita, Jade's twin daughters from the future.**

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night in Paris France. A French flag was waving off the roof of a building. There was a full moon in the air.<p>

Then, a shadowy figure was running across the rooftops. His face couldn't be seen in the darkness. He ran past two vents with steam coming out and a raccoon tail could be seen on him for a brief second. He approached a chimney in his path, so he swung a cane with a large, bronze hook and smashed it as he jumped off the roof. He landed on a ledge sticking slightly out of a wall. He flattened himself against the wall and perfectly sidestepped along the ledge. The light from a window finally showed what he looked like. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt, hat, boots, and gloves with a burglar mask and a red backpack. There was one problem with his wardrobe, he wasn't wearing pants.

He reached the corner of the building and looked around it. Then, he jumped over to the neon sign for a police station, bounced off it and landed on a large TV antenna on the roof. He heard a beeping sound coming from his backpack. He reached into it and pulled out a pair of binoculars. He looked through it and beneath the view, there was a turtle with glasses and a red bow tie.

"Sly! Come in! Sly! Do you read me?" said the turtle.

"Yeah. I read you. Loud and … very loud." said the Raccoon now known as Sly.

"Sorry. I'm a little nervous. Trying to break into police headquarters does that."

"Get over it Bentley. You're safe in the van. I'm the thief here. I've got to steal that file from Inspector Carmelita Fox."

"Well count on me to be your eyes and ears buddy. Got their security system totally scoped. To get inside, you're going to have to go through that air vent." An arrow pointed to a nearby air vent as Bentley told him where to go.

"Alright. I'm going in." Bentley's disappeared from the screen as a pink hippo with glasses came on it.

"And don't forget you got me at the wheel Sly. All you gotta do is grab the file, and get back to the van. We'll do the rest." he said.

"Just keep that engine running Murray. I'll be down in no time." said Sly before he put away his binoculars and jumped off the antenna. He headed up the ramp of a small water tower. Suddenly, he saw blue sparkles along it bottom ledge. He got his binoculars back out and called Bentley.

"Hey Bentley, I think I'm seeing things. Must be vertigo or something. Can you see those crazy blue lights?" he said.

"Really? I've read about this. Master raccoon thieves are able to sense thieving opportunities, which manifest themselves as unexplainable blue auras. According to my research, all you have to do is get near them and focus on lining yourself up with whatever they're surrounding, and you should be able to perform a super sneaky master thief move." said Bentley.

"Focus on lining myself up with the blue auras. I'm on it." He put away the binoculars and flattened himself up against the water tower. He snuck around the edge until he came to a platform on the other side. He jumped across a couple of TV antennas to get to another platform where the air vent was and busted it open with his cane. He held his finger up to an earpiece and said "I'm in."

* * *

><p>"Let's try this one." said Reina as she took a book from the shelf. She set it on a desk and opened it to flip through the pages. She was looking for a spell to travel to other dimensions.<p>

"Reina? What are you still doing up? Are you still looking for that spell?" Reina turned around and saw her twin sister coming in from the kitchen. She looked just like Reina but had red streaks in her hair instead of blue and she was holding a sandwich.

"Yeah, Uncle wants to know more about magic from other dimensions. What's your excuse Rita?" said Reina.

"I was hungry. And when did Uncle say you could play around with magic?" said Rita.

"NEVER!" yelled Uncle from behind them. They got startled when he surprised them. They turned around and saw him standing in the hall.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE READING UNCLE'S BOOKS WITHOUT UNCLE!" he said, very loudly.

"We heard you. So why are you really looking for that spell?" said Rita.

"Alright, I wanted to know about it." said Reina.

"I'd rather not know about magic from other dimensions." said Jackie who had just came in.

"Now what are you doing up?" said Rita, pointing at Jackie.

"Uncle screaming, Duh!" said Jade.

"Exactly I…Whah? JADE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP?" said Jackie, annoyed at his niece being up on a school night.

"Uncle woke me up. Were you not listening?"

"Well, back to bed Jade."

"Awww. Wait, how come my daughters from the future get to stay up late?"

"Two reasons, 1, they are 17 going on 18, and 2, they do not have school tomorrow. Besides, just because they don't have the same bedtime as you, that doesn't mean they don't have one."

"I was hungry." said Rita.

"I was looking for a dimensional portal spell. And I'm gonna stay up til I find it." said Reina as she kept looking for it.

Jackie frowned while Jade smiled and said "That's right. And I'm gonna stay up with them until…"

"Found it!" shouted Reina.

Jackie crossed his arms, smiled, looked at Jade and said "Bed. Now."

"You have the worst timing ever!" Jade grunted as she went back up stairs.

"Sorry Mom." said Reina.

"You too. Bed." said Jackie pointing at the twins.

"Alright. Just let me try out this spell." said Reina.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You've been up all night, so you may be too tired to control it."

"Aw come on. What's the worst that could happen?" Reina got up and picked up a wand that was on the table. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she gathered her energy. Then, she pointed the wand at the door and said "Dimensio Exodia!" When she cast the spell, lightning shot out of the wand and opened a swirling vortex. Unfortunately, it started sucking everything in the room inside it at once.

"UH, REINA, I DON'T THINK YOU DID THAT RIGHT!" said Rita.

"AYE YAH!THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD'VE GONE TO BED! YOU WERE TOO TIRED TO CONTROL EVIL VORTEX!" said, well take a guess.

"YOU JUST HAD TO TRY OUT THAT SPELL DIDN'T YOU…AAAAAAAAAUUGH!" screamed Rita as she and Reina were sucked into the portal. It closed as soon as they went through.

"Uncle! We've got to do something. OW!" said Jackie right before getting hit by Uncle.

"WERE YOU NOT PAYING ATTENTION! BOOK CONTAINING SPELL WAS SUCKED THROUGH VORTEX! UNCLE MUST DO RESEARCH! ONE MORE THING, UNCLE IS TOO TIRED TO DO ANYTHING RIGHT NOW! UNCLE NEEDS HIS REST! I AM GOING TO BED! ONE MORE THING, CLEAN UP THIS MESS!"

Jackie just slapped his face and went to get a broom as Uncle went back upstairs.

* * *

><p>"I hacked into the police security mainframe and discovered this vault's combo. Try dialing in 9-3-7." said Bentley through Sly's earpiece. Sly put the code into the tumblers on the safe. After the door opened, Sly quickly found the drawer with his file.<p>

"Nice job! You got it! If you come down the fire escape and head through the parking lot, we'll be waiting in the getaway van." said Murray through the earpiece. Sly put the file in his backpack and took a card shaped like a raccoon's head out of his sleeve and placed it on the files in the open drawer. He opened the window and climbed out onto the fire escape and saw a fox jumping onto a nearby rooftop and shout "Criminal!" right before she jumped down to another one below. She was wearing a brown leather jacket with a blue top underneath and a blue collar with her badge hanging off it. She was also wearing tight blue jeans with brown boots. Her long, blue hair was tied in a braid and there was a gold ear ring in her left ear. She was holding a big, red gun in her hand.

"You foolish raccoon! I've caught you red-handed." she said.

"Ah. Carmelita. I haven't seen since I gave you the slip in Bombay." said Sly.

"Which reminds me. You need to return the Fire Stone of India to its rightful owners."

"And I was gonna give it to you as a token of my…Hey! You know, that bazooka really brings out the color of your eyes. Very fetching."

"You think? This pistol packs a paralyzing punch. You oughta try it. Might snap you out of your crime spree."

"And give up our little rendezvous?"

"Plenty of time for that once you're safely behind bars."

"Love to stick around and chat, but I just came to pick up this case file. I think you've had it long enough." With that, Sly cut the conversation short and started running down the stairs of the fire escape, but Carmelita was shooting electric rockets at the fire escape. Sly was too fast to be hit by her shots, but the fire escape wasn't designed to take hits like that and it soon crumbled under Carmelita's assault. Luckily, Sly jumped off it just in time.

With the fire escape destroyed, Sly made a beeline for the van at the entrance to the parking lot. There were some cars in the way, but he jumped over them easily. But, just when the van was right in front of him, some bright light flashed from behind him. When he turned around, two teenage girls shot out of it and plowed into him. Sly didn't notice that some books and papers had gone through with them. Carmelita had been disoriented by the light from the portal.

"Don't think you're distraction will work raccoon. I know you're still here." she said. She started blindly firing her shock pistol.

"Ow. I don't think I did that spell right." said the blue-haired girl as they got up.

"Oh. You think?" said the red-haired girl.

"OK. What are you talking about and who the heck are you?" said Sly. Before they could answer, one of Carmelita's shots almost hit them. "Talk later. Get in!" he said.

"Hey dude! We just met. Do you actually think I'm gonna go for that?" said Rita right before another blast almost hit her.

"Would you rather stay here and get blasted by the cops?" said Sly.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" she said as she plowed into the van, almost knocking Sly over, again.

Before Reina got into the van, she looked back at the books long enough to say "Accio!" to make some of the books come towards her hands, especially the one that had the dimensional portal spell. As soon as she grabbed the books, she jumped right into the van and shut the doors on her way in.

As soon as they were all in the van, Murray hit the gas and floored it away from police headquarters. Sly could faintly make out Carmelita's voice as she screamed "You can't escape me raccoon!"

"OK. We lost her. Now, I repeat. Who are you two? And what are you doing here?" said Sly, pointing to the twins.

"I'm Reina and this is my sister Rita." said the blue-haired twin. "I was trying out this magical spell that lets you travel between dimensions and I don't think I did it right."

"What was your first clue? The swirling vortex, or the talking ANIMALS?" said Rita, very loudly by the way. "Alright ringtail, your turn to answer a question. Who are you guys? And why was that cop chasing you?"

"I needed to pick up this." said Sly, pulling out the case file he swiped earlier. "It's got the information I need to regain possession of my family's most valued treasure. It's a long story. If you want to come with us, I'll tell you when we find a safe house."

"Hey. I think we can help with that." said Reina.

* * *

><p>Jackie was sweeping the library. The twins had only been gone for a few minutes, but he was getting worried. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light outside. Jackie ran outside to see what it was and saw a big, blue van with a flame job and a raccoon decal on the sides. There was also a satellite dish on top. The back doors of the van opened and the twins came out and both said "Hi great uncle Jackie!"<p>

"Reina! Rita! Uncle, Jade, Tohru, They're back!" said Jackie as he ran up to hug them both. "What happened! Where did you go!"

"Whoa! Easy there big guy. It's only been…10 minutes." said Rita looking at her watch.

"As for where we went, we just made some new friends while we were gone." said Reina.

When she said that, Sly, Bentley, and Murray got out of the van. It took a second for Jackie to notice before he said "Well I'd love to meet the…AAAAAUUUGH!"

"What? You've never seen a raccoon before?" said Sly.

"I've seen plenty. But none of them ever TALK!" said Jackie.

"This is so cool!" said Jade right behind Jackie.

"AUGH! Jade! What are you doing up again?"

"You woke everyone up. Duh."

"Jackieeeee. Why do you wake Uncle…AYE YAH!" screamed Uncle as he came out and freaked at the sight of the human sized raccoon, turtle, and hippo. "DEMON ANIMALS! YOU WANT A PIECE OF UNCLE! Ow." Uncle was freaking out until Reina hit him like he hit everyone else.

"Will you calm down? They're not demons. They're just talking animal people from another dimension." said Rita.

"Oh. Still freaky. Uncle was wondering why he did not have the willieeees. One more thing, WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN! UNCLE WAS WORRIED SICK!"

"You went back to sleep! I was the one worried sick. OW!" said Jackie as Uncle hit him, again.

"NEVER CORRECT UNCLE!" said Uncle.

"Why don't guys get some tea while we tell you what happened." said Reina.

"That is good idea. TOHRU!"

A big sumo wrestler came out. Sly, Bentley, and Murray started looking a little freaked out.

"Yes sensei?" said Tohru. The second Tohru saw Sly's gang, he, Sly, Bentley, and Murray got wide eyes and "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" both screamed as loud as they could.

* * *

><p>"So you ran into Sly and his gang in the middle of a break-in to police headquarters?" said Jackie. The tea Tohru made wasn't helping to calm his nerves much. Sly and the twins had just filled in everyone about what happened. Reina and Rita had already introduced everyone. Bentley was a little confused about that fact that Reina and Rita were actually Jade's daughters from an alternate future.<p>

"After the break-in actually." said Sly.

"And what exactly were you after?"

"This." said Sly as he pulled out the case file again. "It's a police file on me, including…" Sly seemed like he couldn't get it out.

"What is it?" said Tohru.

"My dad's murder."

Tohru did a spit take and Uncle screamed "AYE YAH!"

"That is important information. Are you trying to figure out who murdered him?" said Jackie, leaning forward. He was finally interested in what a thief had to say.

"I know exactly who killed him. I saw the whole thing happen right in front of me. I've been after this file for the past few years. With it, I can avenge my family and regain possession of our most valued treasure."

_Flashback_

"_It all began when I was just a kid, bouncing on my father's knee. You see, I come from a long line of master thieves who kept their secrets of sneaking and stealing in an ancient book, the Thievius Raccoonus. Anyone who read it learned to be especially sneaky, which is why we specialize in stealing from criminals. After all, there's no honor, no challenge, no fun stealing from ordinary people. You rip off a master criminal, and you know you're a master thief._

_Well on the night I was supposed to inherit the book, five visitors came unannounced to our door. My father fought to protect us, but the gang of villains known as the Fiendish Five overpowered him and ransacked our house until they found the Thievius Raccoonus. Our family's manual of thieving greatness fell into their filthy hands. They tore the book into five pieces and split up, each villain disappearing to the farthest corners of the world to commit dastardly crimes._

_Broke and alone, I was dumped at the town orphanage. There, I met these two guys right here. They became my lifelong buddies and trusted crew. Bentley, techno-genius and strategist supreme, and Murray, part-time driver and full-time burton._

_Together we pledged to track down the Fiendish Five, avenge my father and steal back the Thievius Raccoonus. I'm about to face the toughest test of my life. On this mission I'll either become a master thief like my ancestors before me, or fail and allow my family name to bite the dust._

_End Flashback_

"It'll be a tough series of jobs. We should get going and start tracking down the Fiendish Five." said Bentley.

"Actually, Reina and I were talking and we want to help you with this." said Rita.

"You want to help a criminal?" said Jackie.

"Oh come on Uncle Jackie." said Jade. "We want to help him get back something that actually belongs to him."

"Please Great Uncle Jackie." said Reina.

"I don't think…" Jackie started

"WE'RE IN!" interrupted Uncle.

"WHAT!" said Jackie.

"OH YEAH!" said the twins.

"Go Uncle." said Jade.

Jackie just slapped his face and groaned before he said "Fine, but only on missions that involve that book."

"Well, we'd better get started. I'll start looking at the information in that case file and plot a course for our first target.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I own nothing, not even Reina and Rita. They are DJ Scale's OCs. I've been watching a playthrough of the first Sly Cooper game, and during the cutscene after the police headquarters break-in, I could understand what Sly called Murray, part-time driver and full-time what? If anyone knows what he said, would you mind telling me please? I want to know what he said for my next rewrite of the Sly Cooper trilogy. I'm gonna add the titans and powers from Huntik: Secrets and Seekers to that one.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, so who are we teaching the ancient art of butt-whoop first? I'm ready to kick some Fiendish Five butt." Rita asked eagerly. She, Reina, and Sly's gang were travelling to their first target. They had already opened the dimensional portal to their hideout in Paris.

"Someone named Sir Raleigh the Frog." said Reina.

"Sir Raleigh the Who?"

"Relax you two. The road trip will give us the time we need to study up on him." said Sly, pulling out the case file.

_Flashback_

_As a young man, this hot-tempered frog grew bored of his life of luxury and privilege. On a whim, he tried his hand on a bit of piracy and found it to his liking. Raleigh, who quickly became addicted to crime, was brought into the Fiendish Five as chief machinist, where his evil tinkering genius rose to new heights. _

_The last reported sighting of this mad machinist was off the soggy coast of the Isle O' Wrath, a small island uncomfortably situated in the middle of the perilous Welsh Triangle. _

**Chapter 2; Tide of Terror Part 1**

* * *

><p>"Ok. We're here." said Murray as he parked on a small bridge. Sly, Rita, and Reina had just got out their weapons, Bentley was starting up his computer, and Murray got out a sandwhich and some pepper. Just when he started putting it on the sandwhich, they all heard a sneeze.<p>

"Bless you." said Murray.

"Thank you." said the voice. Everyone did a double take and Murray looked under the seat and found Jade who gave them all a huge sheepish grin.

"MOM!" said Reina and Rita.

"And what are you doing here?" said Bentley.

"Helping you guys out. Duh." said Jade.

"Didn't Jackie say you couldn't come with us?" said Murray.

"Let me answer that question with a question. Who did Captain Black make an official agent of Section 13 after the whole Drago incident?"

"You." said Reina.

"Exactly. And if my daughters get to go on this mission, so do I." She almost said something else until Sly, Reina, and Rita closed the back doors of the van. "HEY!" she screamed.

"Do not leave this van. Got it?" said Reina.

"We'll talk to Great Uncle Jackie about this later. Right now, stay in the van and don't touch anything." said Rita.

"Grrr." said Jade as she just sat down and started pouting.

"And they're her daughters?" said Murray.

"Yeah, but I still don't get it." said Bentley.

* * *

><p>It was raining and Sly and the twins looked around for a way into Raleigh's lair, but all they saw was a sign that said keep out and a few rocks and some moss. Rita spotted a hole in the cliff and said "Over here."<p>

They went through the hole and followed a tunnel to the other side of the cliff. There, they saw a lot more of Raleigh's hideout than they thought was there. There was a huge gate in the middle of the path to Raleigh's base of operations. On the left of it was a small lighthouse that only reached above the gate. Right on the edge of the shore was a wrecked ship that looked like it had been ripped apart by a hurricane. Just then, everyone's binocucoms rang. It was Bentley.

"Hey guys! I just spotted something that's going to complicate the mission. See that nasty looking gate? It blocks the only road leading to Raleigh's hideout." he said.

"No problem. I'll just use my climb move." said Sly.

"Okay, but remember, you can only climb on certain objects, like pipes and ropes."

"Yeah, sure. Like that ladder there?"

"That is correct. But do not forget Sly, you have to get close…"

"…then hook it with my cane to grab it. Yeah yeah yeah. Relax Bentley. I live for this stuff."

"Yeah and that's what worries me." said Bentley as he hung up.

Sly and the twins headed for the ladder. They saw a walrus with a huge hammer on the wrecked ship and decided to keep their distance. Sly headed up first to show Reina and Rita how to do it. Then, they jumped off the edge of the small lighthouse on the other side of the gate. On both sides of the path was a huge patch of thorns with two large busts of a frog with a really weird looking top hat on the left and right of the path. There were some dangerous looking spotlights coming from the lighthouses. Their binocucoms went off again.

"Hold on guys, see those searchlights? One careless step, and you'll be subjected to acute combustion." said Bentley.

"Are you done whining? Let's go." said Sly.

"I'm just trying to keep you alive partner." said Bentley as he hung up again.

Sly looked at where the lights were shining on the ground. It didn't take him long to realize they were scanning the ground in a pattern. He went first between the two thorn patches, dodging lights along the way. At the end of the thorn patches, there was a red rotating light with siren horns on it. It wasn't on, so Sly guessed it was the alarm horn. As soon as he smashed it, the searchlights went dead and Rita and Reina just walked through.

Unfortunately, the sound of the alarm being smashed attracted some unwanted attention. Another walrus wearing jeans, a red T-shirt, a leather jacket, and a leather bag with big gold stars in it. He saw Sly and the twins and said "Intruders!" He got out one of his starts and chucked it at them. Luckily, they dodged it, but the walrus just threw more stars at them. Soon, Sly got close enough to knock him senseless with his cane. Apparently, he wasn't trained for close range combat, only long range.

Sly and the twins headed up the hill past where the guard had come from. When they came to the top of the hill, they saw a huge blimp with swirling clouds coming from a large on top of it. Their Binocucoms went off again as Bentley called.

"According to my Amphibio Positioning System, that big blimp is where Raleigh is hiding out." he said.

"You know, that blimp looks more like a machine than a hideout." said Reina.

"You're right Reina. That is a storm machine. It's the reason it never stops raining around here."

"That explains all the wrecked ships." said Rita.

"But why would Raleigh want bad weather at his own hideout 24-7?"

"Beats me. But rain or shine, I'm gonna steal my family's book back. And if Raleigh gets in my way, it's on." said Sly as everyone hung up.

They headed downhill to find another one of Raleigh's henchmen, but this guy had a blowtorch. He used it to breath a stream of fire at the trio, but Sly jumped over it and swung his cane right on top of his head. The guard passed out backwards off the edge of the hill and fell towards the sea below. The trio came to a river and knew they couldn't walk through it without getting washed away by the current. Luckily there were a ton of rocks sticking out through the surface. They decided to jump across them to get through.

After the river, they came to a large gate. There was no way to unlock it, so Sly was confused as to how to get over it. Then Rita said "I've got it. Follow my lead." and kicked off the walls to the left and right of the gate to jump over it. Reina and Sly followed suit and saw two bridges of spinning gears that reached across another river. As soon as they got across them, they saw more searchlights between them and the entrance to Raleigh's lair.

After dodging the searchlights to get to the alarm powering them, Sly signaled Rita and Reina to follow him, only to find another walrus with throwing stars guarding another bridge of wheels. After knocking him out, Sly and the twins ran across the wheels and found a strange looking case containing a very large key. Sly busted open the case and approached another gate. This one had a big, iron lock on it. Sly got an idea and threw the key into it. After it broke the lock and lowered the gate, Sly, Reina, and Rita went through the opened tunnel.

"Alright Bentley. We're in." said Sly.

* * *

><p>The trio was running along a path that the tunnel had led them to. When they reached the end of it, they saw they were at the edge of a cliff overlooking a huge boat. They were guessing that was Raleigh's base of operations. Sly got out his binocucom and saw the layout of the hideout. There was a fountain with a statue of an angler fish in the middle and a few doors around the place. To the far right, there was an electrified pipe that probably led to the rest of the compound. Beside it was a power generator locked in a cage. Sly dialed Bentley with his binocucom and Reina and Rita did the same.<p>

"That blimp looks like the most secure location on this boat. If Raleigh's as smart as this police file suggests, that's where we'll find him." said Sly.

"Wonderful idea, but you're plan is flawed." said Bentley.

"Why?"

"Because it's impossible to get near him. To access Raleigh's blimp, you would have to sneak through that high-voltage power tube. To do that without getting electrocuted, you'd have to destroy that power generator. And to do that, you need two more of Raleigh's treasure keys, which are heavily guarded."

"Interesting. So when are you gonna get to the impossible part?" said Rita.

"Fine! But I warned you. I've marked the areas you need to hit with holographic markers. Follow them to your objectives." Bentley used their binocucoms to point out big glowing green orbs in front of some of the doors.

"Thanks." said Sly.

"Don't mention it. It's your funeral." said Bentley as he hung up.

"One more problem. How do we get over there?" said Reina.

"Over there." said Rita. She was pointing to a trail of debris at the bottom of the cliff leading to Raleigh's boat. There was a rope leading from the edge of the cliff to the trail of debris and another hanging from the boat to the other end of the trail.

* * *

><p>After crossing the trail of debris, Sly, Reina, and Rita looked over the boat one more time. There were very few guards and none of them seemed to notice them. They decided to keep it that way. Suddenly they heard an intercom go off somewhere. A British-sounding voice started speaking through it. They assumed it was Raleigh.<p>

"I say chaps, my heartiest congratulations to you all. The storm machine sunk its fiftieth ship last night and the loot has already been unloaded. Our operation is moving along splendidly, with the possible exception being the grouse negligence displayed below deck. I demand the boiler stay at full pressure at all times. If you lazy, low browed, technically incompetent pack of guttersnipes did your jobs right, we'd have some upper-class ships by now. But of course, fifty boats is a fine, fine achievement. Carry on my boys, carry on." said Raleigh.

"So that's his game. He's using this storm to sink luxury ships to steal whatever treasure's on board." said Rita.

"That would make it easier to get to it if there is any." said Reina.

"If we can shut down his storm machine, his operation's done. But how do we do it?" said Sly.

"We should probably just focus on taking out Raleigh for now. If we kick his butt, there's no one to run this outfit. Those thugs won't stick around to keep the machine working if there's no one to pay them. No employees plus no boss plus no maintenance, equals no storm." said Rita.

"We'll need to find Raleigh's treasure keys to get to him though. Luckily, Bentley was smart enough to send us their locations. Unless Raleigh's thugs are half as smart as that file said Raleigh is, we'll have two more keys in no time." said Reina.

"Alright. Let's go." said Sly.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe how long that took to finish. First writer's block, then procrastination, and now I can't upload chapters from my house? I've got writing problems. A lot of the stuff I'm going through with school right now isn't helping either. If you've met my teacher, you'd understand why I'm stressed. <strong>


End file.
